Allison Morrison
by IHeartJensen
Summary: Ladder 49, Allison Morrison is Jack's oldest daughter. See through her eyes for four short chapter about four important events in her life involving her dad, Jack Morrison.
1. Allison Morrison

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ladder 49 I only own Allison**

**Author's Note: This will only be four chapters long.**

**Ladder 49**

_Allison Morrison_

My name is Ally Morrison and I'm 15 years old; this is a small story about 4 very important events in my life. My father Jack Morrison was part of Engine 33 on the Baltimore fire department. After a good friend of his, Dennis passed he decided to move up in the department. So instead of putting out fire's he's saving people. Let me start you off, one night I was watching my little brother and sister while my mom and dad were at the hospital because he hurt his hands in some way.

Nicky, my brother was playing a video game and Brooke, my sister was asleep in my lap. My mom walked in with my dad following behind her. I looked at his hands and saw they were wrapped up completely.

"What happened?" Nicky asked.

"I just got hurt at work." He said calmly.

"Does it hurt?"

"No not anymore."

He looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Al."

He was the only one I let call me Al but I didn't even respond to him I just gently lifted my sister's head and walked into my bedroom shutting the door behind me. I laid down on my bed and buried my head in the pillow. I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Al, can I come in?"

"No."

He didn't listen instead he walked in slowly. He sat on the side of my bed and rubbed my back the best he could with bandaged hands. I shifted away from him.

"Hey Al, what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about it or you don't want to talk to **_me_** about it."

"I don't want to talk to you about it."

"Oh come on Al we've always been able to talk, please?"

I sighed and turned around to face him. I had tears streaming down my cheeks and he looked upset too.

"Hey, hey, hey what is going on with you?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to worry about you anymore but I can't help it every time you leave the house I pray to god that you come home every night but I'm afraid that if I miss one day you won't come back to me. I love you dad I can't lose you."

I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Al you can't think like that. I'm trained not to get hurt; I've been training for a long time now."

"Can you promise me that you'll always come home?" I asked pulling away a little to look at him.

"I'm sorry Al, I can't do that. It's just there's no such thing as a sure thing meaning I may not come home one night but I can promise you that I will never leave your heart."

"Okay…"

"We're good?"

"Of course dad, I can never stay mad at you for long."

He smiled and I returned it. He gave me a hug and a kiss goodnight then left my room whispering I love you before he left.


	2. I'm your daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ladder 49 or the characters**

**Ladder 49**

_I'm your daughter_

It's my sixteenth birthday and I've been bouncing off the walls all day waiting for my party to start. Dad wasn't home from work yet but he promised he would be in time for the party. All my friends arrived and we were all outback hanging out when the phone rang. My mom went to answer it.

"Ally!" She called to me.

"Yeah?"

"Your dad is on the phone."

I ran inside and grabbed the phone from her. I jumped up on the counter and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey dad, are you on your way home?" I asked.

"Um…Al, listen…"

I frowned and cut him off, "You're not coming are you?"

"Al it's just we've had a lot of calls today and they want to keep all of us on."

"Okay bye." I said starting to get upset.

"Al, come on this is my job."

"Yeah, and I'm your daughter." I yelled then hung up the phone.

I tried my best not to cry so I just went back out to the party. I sat down by the pool and watched my brother and sister playing. About an hour later my mom called everyone around the patio table to sing happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Ally! Happy Birthday to you!"

Everyone sang as my mom placed the cake in front of me. I fake smiled to everyone and thought of a wish _I wish Dad was here_. I blew out the candles and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Uncle Mike. He's not actually my Uncle he's my dad's boss and my godfather.

"Hey Uncle Mike." I said sadly because for a second I thought that maybe my wish had come true.

"Hey birthday girl, you want to go for a ride real fast?"

"Sure, why not?"

I told everyone I'd be back in a little bit not that they would notice because everyone was having insane fun anyway. I got in Uncle Mike's car and he handed me a bandana.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"Put it on."

"Uncle Mike, I'm really not in the mood for this."

"Put it on or I won't give you your gift." He said smirking.

"Fine whatever."

I tied it around my eyes and sighed lying back on the seat. After a good 15 to 20 minutes of driving we finally parked.

"Can I take this off now?" I whined.

"Not yet, Miss Sunshine."

He got out of the car and helped me out next. He led me across the street, then into a really quiet place, then up a bunch of steps.

"Okay Uncle Mike this by far the worst day ever and nothing you can is going to make it any better."

"Oh really."

He stopped me then took off my blind fold.

"Surprise!"

I jumped about ten feet in the air and looked around. I was at the firehouse and my dad and all his firefighter friends were standing around smiling and shouting happy birthday. I ran over to my dad and jumped into his arms. He twirled me around and kissed my cheek.

"This is the best day ever!"


	3. Dad!

**Disclaimer: i don't own Ladder 49 or the characters**

**Ladder 49**

_Dad!_

It was about three months after my birthday and this boy I really liked, Dean, asked me to go to the movies with him. I was in my room looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a jean skirt with a black short sleeved shirt and black boots. I grabbed my jean jacket and looked at myself again. I don't know what it was something just didn't look right.

"Hey beautiful."

I looked in the reflection of my mirror to see my dad leaning in the door way smiling at me.

"Hey dad…"

"What's wrong?" He could always tell when something was wrong.

"I don't know something doesn't look right…"

"You look fine, Al."

"No there's something missing or something messed up."

"Hm…"

He walked out of my room and into his. When he came back he had a necklace in his hand.

"Lift up your hair."

I did as I was told and he placed the necklace around my neck. I looked at it and it was a simple silver chain with a 33 pendant.

"There, now I can keep an eye on your date without actually being there."

"Dad…"

"What? I can't be a little over protective of my daughter?"

I smiled at him and looked at the necklace again. I turned around to face him and gently held the 33 in my fingers.

"Dad, can I keep this?"

"You really want too?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, that way you **_are_** always with me."

"Sure, Al. You know you're really growing up it scares me a little."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I'm losing you to…the rest of the world."

"Dad, you'll never lose me. You're my best friend."

"And you'll always be my little big head."

"Dad!"

He was referring to when I was a baby and I had a large head. I smiled then we heard the doorbell ring. I took a deep breath and walked out of my room. Dean was standing there smiling at me and my mom was about to cry.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

He opened the door and held it open for me. He then opened the door to his car for me. When I got in I looked back at my house where my dad was standing with his arm around my mom. I lifted the 33 to my lips and kissed it then gave them a small wave.


	4. No!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ladder 49 or the characters**

**Ladder 49**

_No!_

I was sitting watching TV on a regular Saturday night with my mom and siblings about two weeks after my 17th birthday when I heard a car pull up. I turned slightly and saw my worst dream come true. Uncle Mike and a priest step out of the red car. The death car is what I call it. I jumped off the couch and the second I saw Uncle Mike's eyes I knew it.

"No!"

I screamed and fell to my knees. My mom saw what I did and knelt down to hold me but I jumped up and ran out of the house crying.

"Ally!" Uncle Mike called after me.

I ran all the way to the park which was about five blocks from my house. I sat on the swings and just cried my eyes out. About an hour later I had my head in my hands trying to pull myself together.

"Ally…"

I looked up and saw Uncle Mike sit down on the swing next to me.

"What happened?" I asked slowly.

"Ally, don't do this to yourself."

"I want to know Uncle Mike…Dad would want you to tell me if I asked."

He sighed and began, "It was at a warehouse tonight, he ran in and found someone trapped in there, he helped get the man out but then the floor caved in and he fell in. He hung on for a very long time; he busted through a wall and made it to a safe control room but when my men tried to get through…"

"They couldn't." I finished for him.

"I wasn't going to give up but Jack told me to pull everyone back. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt trying to save him."

"He never thought about himself…or us."

"That's not true, Allison! Your father loved you, Nicky, Brooke, and your mom so much. You're all he thought about."

"He left us."

"He died saving people, which is what he loved to do, you know that."

"What were his last words?"

"His last words to you were, 'Tell Al, I love her and I'm so sorry for doing this. But I'll always be with her and she'll always have her memories of us. Tell her to never let go of her memories of me.'"

"How am I going to go through life without him?"

"You'll have your mom, your brother and sister, me and all the guys at the station. They love you and we all promised Jack we would look out for you."

At the funeral I could barely even walk I was so broken up about the whole thing. Uncle Mike gave a wonderful speech about my father and they asked me to do one next. I pulled myself together and walked up to the podium.

"Hi everyone, you all know I'm Allison Morrison. Jack was my dad and he was the best dad in the world. He made sure I was always safe and I was always taken care of. He told me once that one day he wouldn't be with me anymore but he would always be in my heart. Then Uncle Mike told me that before he left us he told me to always hold on to my memories of him. I have so many memories of my dad but the ones I will always hold forever are the ones where he's smiling. My father had the best smile. It's the same one he had when my brother and sister were born, when he got promoted, when he got the Medal of Honor, and whenever he looked at me. I hope he is proud of me and my brother and sister, because I've never been more proud of him. Jack Morrison, my father and my best friend."

I kissed the 33 pendant around my neck and walked back down to my family.


End file.
